


Cats do whatever they want

by bitofageek



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Goose Does What She Wants, Infinity Gauntlet, Infinity Gems, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Post-Canon Fix-It, Reality Stone (Marvel), Screw You Marvel, Temporary Character Death, The Tesseract (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitofageek/pseuds/bitofageek
Summary: Goose doesn’t like how Endgame ended.(Neither did I - also, still a bit salty).
Comments: 9
Kudos: 291





	Cats do whatever they want

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Benevolent Ruler of the Universe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18818002) by [Rachel500](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel500/pseuds/Rachel500). 



Goose generally didn't get overly involved in the affairs of humans. She had her own agenda and if it intersected with others, so be it.

She took after the earth species she resembled in that way.

But this battle was different. 

Thanos needed to die. Goose knew what balance was and why it was needed.

**

Goose made short work of the outriders that noticed her presence on the battlefield. 

She was quite amused that none of the humans had noticed her presence yet.

She continued consuming outriders, but stayed aware of the gauntlet's location. The humans were racing across the battlefield with it - almost like one of their games of keep-away!

It was quite exciting - the Arrow-Man, then Big-Cat-Man, then the Spider-child - then her Favorite Human had the gauntlet. But an explosion ripped it from her - and Thanos took it. 

Goose raced across the battlefield, concentrating on the Evil Purple Creature who endangered the multiverse.

She was too far away to help.

She watched the Electric-Man fight, then the Blue-Star-Man, and then Shining-Rocket-Man - but he was tossed away and Thanos snapped. 

All seemed to be lost.

But NOTHING HAPPENED!

Goose saw why: Shining-Rocket-Man and his Shining-Rocket-Armor had taken the stones from Thanos. 

Goose knew the stones would kill Shining-Rocket-Man; she saw that he knew, too. But he chose to save them all anyway.

Shining-Rocket-Man was broken - more than broken. 

***

If she were a terran cat, she would howl. 

Goose had children. She remembered the love she had for them. She knew why the shining man had done what he had.

She liked the mother and child - the family of the shining man. They gave her fresh tuna and fish from their lake when she decided to visit them. They all gave good cuddles, and more importantly - they stopped cuddling when she wanted them to. 

Goose did not want Shining-Rocket-Man to die, so she swallowed the stones when no one was looking.

The humans took Shining-Rocket-Man to a place to rest, away from the battlefield. Goose followed.

Shining-Rocket-Man was in a box - no matter, that would not stop Goose. She swallowed Shining-Rocket-Man when no one was looking too. She made her way to Shining-Rocket-Man's home.

When she got there, there were so many people. Many more than usual, and all of them sad.

Goose stayed out of the way and hid in the house in Shining-Rocket-Man's favorite space. She knew only his favorite people would come there.

She waited. 

***

The mother and child came into the house; Shining-Rocket-Man's rocket friend was there too; and Spider-child.

She could hear them enter from down in Shining-Rocket-Man favorite place. 

Goose much preferred swallowing things than pushing them out... but oh, well. She braced herself.

~

This time, Goose did howl - to call them to come to her, because she was hungry and exhausted and a bit uncomfortable after her hard work. 

They all came, worried and confused. They knew she wasn't a human cat, so her howls were alarming.

She'd found a place to sit on a high shelf out of the way. 

They RUSHED into the room, noisy and happy and eyes leaking. 

Shining-Rocket-Man was a bit gooey, but they didn't care - they just wrapped him in a blanket. He was scarred, but whole and alive. (Goose did not expect that; it must have been the reality stone, hmmm.)

***

Goose gave the stones back when the humans needed them... all except the blue one.

She hissed at Blue-Star-Man and would have scratched him if he'd persisted.

She gave it to Flying-Bug-Wing-Lady instead. 

***

Goose came back to the farm. She liked Shining-Rocket-Man and his family.

They gave her fresh tuna and fish from their lake when she decided to visit them.

They all gave good cuddles, and more importantly - they stopped cuddling when she wanted them to. 


End file.
